


Trust

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Collars, Dom Sora, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sora and Riku are aged up in this, Status Effects used during sex, Sub Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: Riku’s heartbeat increases exponentially, the first few seconds of losing all of his independence and semblance of self always the scariest. Sora’s hands come up to cup his cheeks, reminding him of where he is and who he’s with, and he remembers that he’s safe, that he’s with Sora who he trusts with his life and knows would never hurt him.





	Trust

            The room is silent but for the nonstop ticking of the wall clock behind Riku’s head. It’s bright, far too bright for Riku’s liking, his eyes almost squinting with the light lashing against his open eyes. His knees ache from where they’re pressed against the wooden floor, his thighs taut as they worked to keep him upright, his hands dutifully clasped behind his back, not helping him keep his position. He wants nothing more than to spread his legs further apart, or to hunch his back, just shift his body slightly to get more comfortable, but he promised Sora that he would stay as he’d been left.

            He wonders where Sora’s gone off to for so long. He’s sat and listened to the second hand tick on 300 times—he only knows because he latches onto the sound, the only thing reminding him that he’s not frozen in time in this unchanged room.

            The relative silence is broken by another rhythmic sound coming from behind him, and when he hears the familiar clicking of a turning doorknob an eager smile erupts onto his face.

            “Right where I left you,” Sora hums, slowly approaching him and resting his hands on his shoulders. Riku immediately leans into Sora’s touch, his shoulders jumping up into his hands. Sora tuts and whispers, “Well, you _were_ being good. I suppose it’s a start.”

            Riku wants to object, but he knows that he shouldn’t. In this room, when Riku’s stripped naked and on his knees, Sora always knows best.

            “Bind,” Sora whispers, and Riku gasps when he feels the electric pinching in his shoulders, which spreads across his chest, down his abdomen and arms, rushing down his legs and to his feet, until he can’t move anything. “Now you’ll only move when /I/ tell you to,” Sora says, an excited perkiness in his tone.

            He takes another step, but before he does, he lets out a little “Oh!” like he forgot something, and rests his hand on top of Riku’s head, over his short-cropped hair. “Blind!”

            Riku groans when the too-bright room is suddenly enveloped in the purest darkness. He listens to Sora’s footsteps as he walks around Riku’s vulnerable form, hears the floorboards in front of him creak as Sora kneels in front of him. There’s a soft rustling as he supposedly reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. “I got you a present… but you’re going to have to wait until later to see it,” he whispers, brushing what feels like a thick strip of leather against Riku’s cheek.

            The strip ends in something metal and cold… a buckle? Riku groans excitedly, and he can hear the smile in Sora’s voice when he asks, “Do you know what this is?” The strip is pulled away and pulled around the back of his neck, wrapped around, and then he listens as Sora fastens it around his neck until it’s just on the verge of too tight. It rests heavy on his neck, weighing him down and grounding him in this moment, this present from _Sora_ that signifies the bond they’ve been building since they were children.

            “How does that feel?” Sora asks, his voice just on the edge of nervous. Riku grunts in affirmation, the most he can do with Sora’s spell keeping his mouth immobile. “Good,” he says, and lets one more spell pass his lips—silence.

            Riku’s heartbeat increases exponentially, the first few seconds of losing all of his independence and semblance of self always the scariest. Sora’s hands come up to cup his cheeks, reminding him of where he is and who he’s with, and he remembers that he’s safe, that he’s with _Sora_ who he trusts with his life and knows would never hurt him.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Sora says, listens to him his clothing shift, the floorboards creak with movement. “But there’s something wrong with this picture… I bet you can guess what it is, can’t you?” he whispers, and Riku feels Sora’s warm breath on his abdomen, before suddenly there’s a tongue traveling up his stomach over to one of his nipples, swirling around it before doing the same to the other.

            “Hmm… still not right… oh, I know!” He hears Sora stand up, walk across the room, and then there’s a click as a fan turns on, the air suddenly hitting his body. Riku feels the muscles in his throat contract to moan, but no sound comes out, Sora’s magic suppressing the noise, even as his nipples harden and he feels a twitch in his cock.

            It took years for Sora to find a spell that would work for the purpose of their little games—years of Sora poring over magic theory texts that he didn’t understand (he was only good at the practical application of already existing magic) and Riku couldn’t help with, because his magic wasn’t as potent anyway. After a few carefully worded questions to people like King Mickey and Merlin, eventually one of them was kind enough to say, “You think you’re the only person to ever think of this?” and teach Sora a variation of the bind spell made specifically for this purpose—one that kept the victim still but still let their bodies exhibit certain symptoms of pleasure.

            “That’s much better,” Sora says from across the room, a smirk evident in his voice as he slowly approaches him again. “You always did like the cold a little bit better, didn’t you?”

            There’s a sound of unzipping that approaches Riku’s face, and his throat contracts once more around a silent groan. He smells the arousal right in front of his face, and he knows what’s coming, his cock now fully hard against his stomach.

            He listens as Sora lightly spits into his left hand, brings it down to his cock and slowly works it up and down the shaft. “Bind is going to wear off in a few seconds. Do you know what I want you to do when it does?” Sora asks, his tone light, playful, but patronizing, like he’s trying to explain something simple to a child who just doesn’t understand.

            But Riku understands, has played this game with Sora enough times that he knows exactly what Sora wants. The clock seems to slow down, each tick of the clock seeming to take twice as long to come. He listens as the hand on Sora’s cock pauses, his other hand coming up to thread through the strands of hair on Riku’s head.

            The bind spell soon wears off, and Riku almost falls forward, Sora’s hand in his hair the only thing that keeps him upright. “Okay?” Sora asks, and Riku nods the best that he can with Sora’s hand in his hair. His muscles feel weak, lightly atrophied from the disuse, but he knows this is just temporary. He knows better than to panic. “Open your mouth,” Sora orders, and Riku does, his tongue slightly poking out under his bottom lip as he tilts his head up, as though he were trying to look up at the man standing in front of him.

            Sora lightly moans under his breath, whispers, “If you could see yourself right now…” He doesn’t finish his statement, instead uses both of his hands to slowly direct Riku’s mouth towards his cock.

            Riku takes him in dutifully, wrapping his lips around him and beginning to suck. Sora slowly pushes his head down, moving him down until Riku’s lips are wrapped around the base of his cock. “I’m gonna let you go… you know what I want…”

            He lets go of Riku’s hair, lightly smoothing his hand against the top of his head before pulling both of his hands away, resting them on his hips.

            Riku pulls his head away towards the tip of his cock, suckling at the head and teasing the slit with his tongue. He can’t see Sora’s face, but he moans to let him know that he’s doing well. Riku begins to bob his head and suck, one hand coming up from behind his back to wrap around the base of his cock as he sucked him off, Sora’s constant moans working as encouragement for him to keep going.

            It never took long for Sora to cum—even after all of these years, he always riled himself up so much from the rest of their game that by the time Riku was working on his cock he was always embarrassingly close—not that Riku wanted to complain, or that he could say he did much better. It was only a couple of minutes before Sora was gasping breathlessly, his hand cupping the back of Riku’s head and pulling him all the way down onto his cock so he could release down his throat. Riku effortlessly swallowed him down, feeling gagging moans coming from his throat but not hearing it.

            He let Sora pull him off once he was spent, listening to Sora’s heavy pants that matched his own silent ones in speed and intensity. Riku turned his head up where Sora was, tilting his head in a silent question— “What about me?”

            “Yeah, you’re right. You’ve been very good today. I suppose you’ve earned this,” Sora said, his voice still breathless as he walked away for a moment. “Hands and knees for me!” he called out, and Riku did as he was told, listening to the mini-fridge they kept in their room open, the rustling of a bag and clinking of ice, the fridge closing as quickly as it opened.

            Sora’s footsteps traveled around, and Riku shivered when he heard Sora settle in behind him. “You know what’s coming, don’t you?” Sora whispered, the playfulness back in his voice after he’d gotten a couple of second to wind down.        

            Riku’s muscles were tensed as he silently braced himself for what was coming. The seconds ticked on again, until he felt, without warning, a spike of cold press against his perineum. The ice cube was slightly melted, cold water dripping down his hanging ball sack. He silently moaned, his arms and legs shaking with the effort of keeping still.

            The ice cube traveled up, Sora’s fingers gently massaging it against his clenching hole. “What do you want me to do with this?” Sora asked, a smirk obvious in his voice. Riku silently shouted the answer, even knowing that Sora couldn’t see or hear it—both of them knew what it was. “Well…. I suppose so,” Sora whispered, quickly turning the ice cube in his hand to make sure it was melted enough before he gently pushed it into Riku’s greedy hole.

            As soon as the ice cube was fully gone from Sora’s hand his tongue had gone to replace it, the heat of his tongue perfectly contrasting against the cold of his hole, the feeling of the cold object inside of him. His cold hand came down, his fingertips brushing against his hard cock. It took only a couple of strokes before Riku’s body seized up and he was cumming, his orgasm shooting against his stomach as he desperately rocked back against Sora’s tongue.

            Sora’s arms reached around and caught Riku before he fell, and Riku let himself be moved so he was resting against Sora’s front. He buried his face against the shirt that Sora was wearing, letting Sora cure him of the ailments that he’d been afflicted with. “Good?” Sora asked, lightly carding his fingers through Riku’s hair.

            “Very,” Riku whispered back, his voice raspy from disuse and breathless from his recent orgasm.

            “Good,” Sora hummed, his fingers traveling down to the collar he’d placed around Riku’s neck. “Not too much right?”

            “No. It’s perfect. I love it.”

            “Come on. Let’s get up. I’ll clean you up and you can see your present.”

            “Just a second. I need to relax first.” Riku looked up at Sora, his eyes squinted and a barely-there smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while. Life has been kicking my ass lately. I hope to get back to a semi-regular posting schedule, but I make zero promises. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this! I know it's basically just pure smut but it's what I wanted to write, okay!?
> 
> Please comment (good or bad), kudos, come say hi to me on tumblr and maybe give my story a like/reblog there if you liked it enough (bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love everyone who reads my stuff! It's nothing without you guys! <3


End file.
